KRNJ Chibi
by Strife Airay
Summary: Team KRNJ is back! This time as adorable chibis! Join them on their cute adventures and mischievous comedy segments! CURRENTLY ACCEPTING IDEAS FOR SEGMENTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Time for more KRNJ! Chibi Style!~**

* * *

 **Cape Trouble**

Walking down the hallway, Kratos, Rai, Natsu, and Jellal made their way to their dorm. "Why does class have to be boring?", Natsu groaned in annoyance. "You just don't like class in general, dude.", Rai chuckled. Rai walked in first, followed by Jellal, then Natsu, and finally Kratos. When he shut the door, his cape got caught in it and he struggled to get free. "Gah!"

At a river in Emerald Forest, Blake was fishing for some fish to eat. Kratos hummed as he walked past her. Blake reeled back her fishing rod and the hook got caught on Kratos's cape. When she pulled forward, Kratos screamed as he was pulled back and thrown into the river. *Gllllll*

Kratos was sitting in the locker room, reading something on his scroll. Jaune, having showered, walked by and mistook Kratos's cape for a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he walked away while unknowingly dragging Kratos with him. "Hey! It's not a towel!"

Now in Vale, Kratos got out of a cab that he was in. "Thanks." Closing the door, his cape got caught in the door. As the cab drove away, Kratos was dragged away with it. "Wait! Stop the car!"

* * *

 **Quiet**

Ren and Natsu were sitting in the library at a table. Ren was reading a history book while Natsu was reading a comic book. Natsu laughed at one of the panels in it. Ren found this annoying and turned to him with a finger over his lips. "Shhh!" Natsu nodded, but when he read another funny part, he laughed even more that before. "Shhh!", Ren shushed again. Once again Natsu laughed, but it was very loud. His eye twitching, Ren closed his book and slapped Natsu in the head with it, sending him flying. "There. Be quiet." He sat down and returned to his book. A small snicker was heard, leaving Ren annoyed.

* * *

 **Jellal The Groomer**

In his dorm, Jellal walked to his bed where Zwei, whose fur was messy, was sitting. Jellal placed a box on the bed and opened it, revealing grooming tools such as a brush and scissors inside. He grabbed the brush and began brushing Zwei's fur. He then grabbed the scissors and cut some uneven fur off. After a while, Zwei was all clean and well groomed. "There you go, Zwei." Zwei barked happily and ran out of the dorm. Holding up the scissors, Jellal turned to Yang, who was standing behind him. "Would you like a haircut?" Yang gave him a dead glare while crossing her arms, causing him to chuckle nervously. "Never mind..."

* * *

 **Eat Off**

"You're going down!", Natsu exclaimed, pointing his finger at Nora, who had a smirk on her face. "In your dreams!" Ren, who was wearing his 'Please Do Nothing To The Cook' apron, placed two plates of pancakes in front of them. Team RWBY, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Team KRNJ cheered them on. "And...eat!" Natsu and Nora began eating their pancakes. After they finished, Ren placed two more. And two more. And four more. And ten more...After over 30 plates later, Natsu and Nora, now with big bodies, were laying on the floor groaning in pain. "So, who wants pancakes?", Ruby suddenly asked. Everyone became excited and walked away, leaving the two alone.

* * *

 **There you guys go! First chapter of KRNJ Chibi!**

 **Do you have any ideas for a segment? If so, send me a PM. Who knows? Maybe it will be in the next chapter?**

 **See you guys later!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**KRNJ Chibi!**

* * *

 **A Sticky Situation**

Standing in the kitchen, Rai struggled to open a tube of glue he found. Upon opening it, he dropped the entire thing on the floor. "Crap! Need a mop!" Rai ran out to get a mop to clean up a mess.

Walking into the kitchen, Jellal was carrying dishes in his hands. Stepping on the glue, Jellal was stuck in place as he looked down at his feet. "What the-?" Pulling his foot, he managed to get free, but ended up tripping and tumbling on the floor. He also dropped and broke all the dishes on the floor.

Rai ran back into the kitchen with a mop. "Found it!" Seeing his teammate and the broken dishes on the floor, a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead as he slowly backed away. "Okay..."

* * *

 **Grilling Disaster**

Yang was whistling a small tune as she was grilling some steaks on a small grill in the courtyard. She smiled at how great they looked. Suddenly, her scroll rang and she took it out to see a message from Weiss. "Don't forget the Worcestershire sauce...Will do!" Placing a cover over the grill, Yang walked away for a brief moment.

She returned a minute later with a bottle of sauce in her hand. When she took the cover off the grill, she saw that the steaks were gone. "Huh?! Where'd they go?!", she asked as she lifted the grill to look under. Upon hearing the sound of chewing, Yang turned around and saw Natsu chewing on one of the steaks. "Natsu..."

Natsu stopped his munching and turned to look at her, holding up the steak. "Want some?" Next thing he knew, he was sent flying straight into Team JNPR's dorm. Pyrrha, who was sitting on her bed, saw Natsu land in the room with a few bumps on his head and had a curious look on her face.

"Yang?", she asked him. "Yup...", he mumbled back.

* * *

 **Going For A Joyride** **(Segment suggestion by Shadow Joestar)**

Jellal was standing in front of a building, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand and staring at his watch. He was waiting for Yang to arrive for their date. Soon, Yang pulled up in front of him on Bumblebee and took off her shades. "Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. You want me to drive?", Jellal asked her. Yang let out a laugh as she pulled him onto the bike. "You're funny." Revving up her motorcycle, Yang drove away at high speed, causing Jellal to let go of the flowers and hang onto her for dear life.

(2 Hours Later...)

Stopping in front of where they met up, Yang got off the motorcycle while laughing while Jellal did the same. He had a dizzy look on his face while his hair was all messed up. "That was fun! Want to go again?", she asked. Jellal didn't respond, instead falling backwards onto the pavement. Yang shook her head while smiling. "Men."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I'm currently accepting suggestions for segments. All you have to do is either PM me or leave a suggestion in the comments.**

 **See you guys later!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**KRNJ Chibi!**

* * *

 **The Better One - By Shadow Joestar**

In the courtyard, Ruby and Yang were standing far away from each other while giving each other dead glares. "You ready?", Yang asked Ruby. Ruby smirked and raised her fist into the air. "Always!" Eventually, they ran straight at each other.

When they got to the middle, it looked as if they were prepared to fight. Boy, were we wrong. Ruby pulled Rai out from out of nowhere while Yang did the same with Jellal. "Jellal's the better boyfriend!", Yang argued. "No, Rai is!", Ruby argued back. As the two continued arguing, both Rai and Jellal sighed and lowered their heads in disappointment.

* * *

 **A Fishy Situation**

Outside in the courtyard, Blake was fishing in the water fountain (Oh Blake XD) for some fish. The line from the fishing pole was tugged by something in the water, causing to Blake to smirk. She began to real in the fish, but it was putting up a good fight. "Oh no you don't!" Eventually, she managed to reel it in, only it wasn't a fish.

What was hanging over the other line was Natsu, who looked at her and waved. "Hey Blake!" Blake made a OoO look before grumbling and tossing him back into the water.

* * *

 **The Lightning Rod**

It was a dark and stormy night at Beacon. Rain fell while thunder and lightning were heard and seen. Suddenly, lightning struck the top of Beacon Tower, but it wasn't damaged. Standing on top of it was Rai and Nora, both holding onto the same metal clothes hanger while smiling. "This is fun!~", Nora said.

* * *

 **The Wrong Guy**

Walking into a room with a dim light, Mercury carried in a person with a bag over their head and tied up and placed them on a chair. Dean was standing in front of the two with a baseball bat in his hand. "You knew this would happen to you, buddy. You steal from me and you shall pay for it."

"What are you talking about?!", the person asked. Not recognizing the person's voice, Dean removed the bag. It was Jaune, who had a scared look on his face. Dean turned to look at Mercury. "I told you to get Natsu." Mercury shrugged. "I thought you said Jaune."

Dean then smacked Mercury in the head with the baseball bat, sending him flying. "Natsu doesn't even rhyme with Jaune, you idiot!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! :3**

 **Be sure to leave your suggestions in comment or PM them to me :)**

 **See you guys later!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**KRNJ Chibi!**

* * *

 **The Great Pillow War - By Shadow Joestar**

In Team RWBY's dorm, Team RWBY had set up a wall of pillows on one side of the room while Team KRNJ did the same on the opposite side. Zwei tumbled across the room like a tumbleweed. "Prepare to meet your maker, Team KRNJ!", Ruby declared while pointing her finger at the four boys. Kratos let out a loud laugh as be pointed back at her. "I was about to say the same for you, Team RWBY!"

Cocking her pillow like a gun, Ruby charged at Kratos and started swinging her pillow at him. Kratos luckily dodged the swings and swiftly hit her in the face with his own pillow, sending her flying into Weiss. "Wah!" Yang ran in and slammed her pillow at Kratos, sending him tumbling into a pile of pillows. "Charge!" Natsu began unleashing a barrage of pillows, burying Yang in a large pile.

Blake was using her Semblance to dodge the pillows and appeared in front of Natsu, smiling at him before hitting with a pillow with great force. "Gah!" Rai, popping out from his hiding place, jumped in front of Blake, threw Zwei straight at her and she fell on the floor. She was now knocked out with Zwei licking her face. Weiss, recovering from the hit she received earlier, used her Glyphs to shoot pillows at Rai, defeating him and pinning him to the wall with pillows.

"Forgot about me!" Jumping into the air, Jellal threw two pillows at the heiress. Though she dodged one of them, the second struck her in the face so hard that feathers flew out of it and knocked her out. Yang, jumping out of the pile of pillows, charged at Jellal and swung two pillows at him, but he managed to dodge each one. "GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!", she yelled as she repeatedly slapped him in the face with the two pillows and sent him into a nearby wall.

Yang would then run over to Ruby, who was laying on a pillow with her eyes shut, and held her in her arms. "NO! She was so young..." Ruby coughed as she looked at her older sister. "Yang...*cough* Avenge...me..." As she passes out, Team JNPR walked into the dorm and saw the chaos that unfolded. Pillows were destroyed, feathers were flying everywhere, and most of the members of both teams were either unconscious or buried in pillows.

"So this is where all our pillows went.", Jaune said as he crossed his arms. "Anyone care to explain?", Pyrrha asked. Natsu popped his head out of a pile with a few bumps on his head. "We're having a pillow fight. Wanna join?" JNPR arched their eyebrows as they looked around. "This is not a pillow fight. This is a battlefield.", Ren told them in a disappointed tone. "Time to buy more pillows!", Nora cheered as she skipped out of the dorm, the other three following after her.

Yang and Natsu looked at each other before staring at their unconscious friends. "So, who's up for another round?" All they got were both painful and annoyed groans.

* * *

 **Best. Chapter. Ever! X3**

 **Don't forget to leave suggestions for a segment in comments or PM them to me!**

 **See you guys later!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**KRNJ Chibi!**

* * *

 **The True Winner by Xenolis**

In the courtyard of the school, Natsu and Yang were both glaring at each other, ready to fight. Zwei rolled around like a tumbleweed. "I'll show you who's the strongest!", Natsu declared. "We already know who the winner will be!", Yang responded. Natsu's fists burst into flames while Ember Celica extended on Yang's arms.

"3...2...1!" Both Natsu and Yang charged at each other at full speed. Just as they were about to throw their punches, a large tank fell from out of nowhere and crushed the two. "Ugh...", they both groaned. The hatch opened up and Ren poked his head out, staring down from where he was. "Nope, not this time. Don't want you two starting another fire." He slipped back into the tank and closed the hatch, driving the tank away.

Natsu and Yang were now flat on the ground while in pain. "Ow..."

* * *

 **Surprise (Based on Vine by Jake Paul)**

A knock was heard at Team RWBY's door. Yang opened it and saw a box just sitting there. "Where'd this come from?" Pulling it inside, Yang grabbed Gambol Shroud and used it to open the box. Right as she was about to pull the flaps off, Jellal popped out with a smile on his face and flowers in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other.

"Surprise!", he shouted. Yang ended up screaming from the sudden surprise and socked Jellal in the face, knocking him to the floor unconscious. "Don't scare me like that!"

* * *

 **Wasn't Me**

Walking into the kitchen, Rai opened the fridge to get his chocolate cake that was in there. It was gone. "Where's my chocolate cake?!" Just as he closed the fridge, Nora was seen next to him. Her mouth and hands were covered in chocolate as she stared at him. "Not me. Was probably someone else." Nora licked her fingers before skipping away. Rai ended up sighing.

* * *

 **Power Outage**

It was nighttime at Beacon Academy. The lights to the schools suddenly went out and everything was completely dark. Glynda, who was walking down the hallway, sighed as she kept walking. She entered a room and pulled down a switch. The power was restored. Shackled to a weird machine, electricity was sparking all over Rai's body as he had a bored look on his face.

"How long do I have to stay on here?", he asked the teacher. "Until the repair man comes to fix the generator." Glynda then walked out of the room, leaving Rai all alone.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Chapter 2 of RWBY Volume 4: The Red Lion will be posted soon. Just been busy with real life stuff. But now that i'm on winter break, I will finally be able to post more chapters! :3**

 **See you guys later!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**KRNJ Chibi!**

* * *

 **Dream (Based on Vine by Jason Nash)**

Standing outside his team dorm, Kratos was reading a book while leaning against a wall. Jaune soon walked over and stood next to him. "What a night last night, huh?" Kratos shrugged. "I guess."

"Like after I went to bed, I had a dream that I was in bed with someone." Kratos looked at him with a confused look. "Someone in bed with you? You mean like..." Jaune nodded to him. "Yeah! Last I remember, it was a girl, blue hair, a red tattoo..." Just as he kept describing, Jellal, with only his pants and shoes on, walked out of Team JNPR's dorm.

Jaune stopped his description and was in shock, as well as Kratos. Jellal looked in equal shock before slowly walking back into his team's dorm. Sighing, Kratos patted Jaune's shoulder before walking down the hall. "Wait here. I'll get you an ice pack." Jaune remained where he was while shocked.

* * *

 **It's Not What it Looks Like (By Shadow Joestar)**

Natsu walked down the hallway yawning before walking into Team RWBY's dorm. "Hey Yang, have you seen my-" Before he could finish, he saw Blake and Sun asleep in her bed. "Blake?" Blake ended up waking up and looked at him in shock. "Uh..."

Natsu held his hands up before walking out. "Never mind. I'll come back later." Soon, Sun woke up and rubbed his eyes. Blake turned to look at him. "You never told him you're a sleepwalker, did you?"

* * *

 **The Magic Trick**

Out in the courtyard, Team RWBY, JNP, and KRNJ were sitting in the grass while Ren stood in front of them. There was a small table with a magician's hat on it. "For my next trick, I will pull a rabbit out of this hat." He picked up the hat and reached inside to grab something. he then pulled out not a rabbit, but Ruby instead. Ruby, what are you doing in there?", he asked.

"I was looking for the bunny.", she told him. "Please get out." Shaking the hat upside down, Ruby fell out and quickly scrambled away. "Sorry about that. This time, I will pull a rabbit out of this hat." He reached inside once again and pulled out Nora, who had a big smile on her face. "Nora!"

* * *

 **The Last One**

In the kitchen, Rai, Nora, and Yang were eating snacks that they had bought in Vale. In the center of the table was a plate with only one chocolate chip cookie. All three reached out and grabbed it. They all glared at each other. "This is mine.", Rai told them. "No way! This is mine!", Nora declared. "You had more than us! I only had two!"

Declaring this a battle, all three stood up and tackled each other into a dust cloud, punching, kicking, and shouting heard from it. Ruby hummed as she walked in, not noticing the fight. She did notice the cookie on the table, though. "Sweet!" Grabbing the cookie, she nibbled on it before walking away.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **See you guys next time! ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**KRNJ Chibi!**

* * *

 **Distraction**

In his team's dorm, Natsu was watching a video sent to him by Ruby. It featured Zwei doing multiple tricks. He chuckled at how cute they were. While watching it, Yang and Jaune came crashing in in a ball fighting each other. Jaune was holding one of Yang's gauntlet's in his hand while trying to kick her off. "Give it back!"

"I just want to use it to impress Weiss!", he argued. "She doesn't like you! Get a clue!" They started rolling around before rolling out of the dorm. Natsu didn't notice the two at all. Walking in next was Rai, who crawled under the bed and pulled out a pizza box with a half eaten pizza inside.

"This pizza has been under your bed for two weeks. I know you said you still want it, but it's starting to smell. So I'm going to throw it away." Putting on a gas mask to avoid the smell, he walked out of the room. Natsu didn't notice him either.

Next to walk in was Nora and Ren, who was holding a box in his hands. Nora snickered as she pulled out a rainbow wig from it. Carefully placing it on Natsu's head, she put some super glue so that he wouldn't remove it. She then got out a black marker and wrote "Boop!" on his forehead. Nora snickered before she and Ren walked out.

After the video ended, Natsu looked around, arching an eyebrow as he looked at the camera. "What happened?"

* * *

 **Worst Undercover Cop (Based on Vine by Brandon Calvillo)**

Somewhere in Vale, Dean, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were in a black van parked outside an abandoned building. Dean was in the driver's seat, Cinder in passenger's, Emerald in the back seat, and Mercury in the back peeking over the seat. "He said here, right?", Emerald asked.

Dean nodded to her while looking out the window. "Yeah. There he is." Soon, someone opened the door to the back seat and got in, sitting next to Emerald. Dean and Cinder turned to see who it was. "Alright, what do you-" Dean stopped talking when he saw who it was.

It was Jaune, wearing a small camera on his head and an obviously visible microphone on his chest plate. He looked at them in shock while the group simply glared at him. "Uh..." They only continued glaring at him. "I'd like whatever it is you're selling please." He grabbed the microphone and held it up to Dean. "Please say it in the mic."

"Grab him.", Cinder said. Mercury then grabbed Jaune by his shoulders and pulled him into the back.

Driving to a nearby field, the back doors to the van opened up and Mercury tossed the blonde out. "Out!" After which, the van drove off and left him behind.

* * *

 **Picnic Day**

Out in the courtyard, team JNPR had set up a blanket with a picnic basket on it and were now sitting on it. "Such a nice day out today.", Jaune commented with a smile. Pyrrha smiled as well as she sat down next to him. "It is." Ren and Nora brought the picnic basket closer to the others. "It's time to eat!", Nora cheered. Opening the basket, Ren reached inside to grab something. Suddenly, a chomping sound was heard as Ren cringed in pain. "Ow!"

Pulling his hand out, the group saw that Natsu was biting on his arm. Natsu looked at the others and waved at them. "Hey!" That was when Nora took out her hammer and smacked him in the face, sending him flying. Once that happened, Jaune looked into the basket. "And he ate our sandwiches."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for being gone for so long! I was really busy with school, graduation, and my new job. But no worries, I have a new laptop and now I'm able to continue my fanfics! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter I whipped up!**

* * *

 **KRNJ Chibi!**

* * *

 **Mystery Flavor (IB The Suite Life on Deck)**

In the kitchen, Natsu was sitting at the table blindfolded while Yang approached him with a orangish smoothie. She set it down in front of him. "Alright, take a sip." Taking a sip, Natsu began taking in the taste.

"Hmm...Carrots, broccoli, lemon...orange zest...", he began saying, smacking his lips a bit. Yang looked concerned. "Pineapple...pepper..." He smacked his lips a bit louder before looking disgusted. "And Jaune dipped his toe in it!"

Suddenly, Jaune popped out of nowhere with his eyes squinted. "Which foot, though?"

"Left foot.", he replied.

"Which toe?"

"Big toe."

Both Yang and Jaune looked surprised. "How does he do this?" Yang shrugged. "I don't know, but it's awesome."

* * *

 **Magic Hat**

Walking into the kitchen, Jellal spotted a top hat sitting on the table. Grabbing it, he reached inside to see what was inside. First, he pulled out a bouquet of roses and tossed it aside. Next, he pulled out Zwei, who he set down on the floor. Reaching deeper into the hat, he felt something soft and grabbed it before pulling on it.

What he pulled out was Velvet, who was now glaring at him. Jellal chuckled nervously when he saw her. "Hey Velvet..."

Next thing he knew, he was punched by the rabbit girl and sent flying through the window.

* * *

 **Sun Tan**

Out in the courtyard, Kratos, Natsu, and Sun were laying in chairs sunbathing while wearing nothing but sunglasses and swimming trunks. Kratos lowered his sunglasses to look at Natsu. "You okay there, Natsu?" Natsu nodded.

"I'm alright." Natsu turned to Sun. "You good?" Sun nodded as well. "I'm cool." Turning to his left, he saw Jaune, who was red all over except for his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses as well. "Jaune?"

Slapping him on the shoulder, Jaune sat up in his chair and scream in agony. He jumped out of his chair and ran away screaming. Kratos, Natsu, and Sun looked at each other before shrugging and returning to their sunbathing.


End file.
